Eyecatch Cards
Eyecatch cards are cards with different information of the various characters and objects that appear in the anime series Sonic X. These cards can be seen during different episodes of the Japanese version of Sonic X. They contain information about the specific character that is used in the card, such as their weight, height and age. List of eyecatch cards Series 1 (Season 1/Season 2) Ep.1 eye-catch card 1.jpg|01 Sonic the Hedgehog Ep.1 eye-catch card 2.jpg|02 Sam Speed Ep.2 eye-catch card 1.jpg|03 Cream the Rabbit Ep.2 eye-catch card 2.jpg|04 Cheese Sonicx-ep3-eye1.jpg|05 Knuckles the Echidna Sonicx-ep3-eye2.jpg|06 Amy Rose Sonicx-ep4-eye1.jpg|07 Dr. Eggman Sonicx-ep4-eye2.jpg|08 Chuck Thorndyke Sonicx-ep5-eye1.jpg|09 Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke Sonicx-ep5-eye2.jpg|10 Miles "Tails" Prower Sonicx-ep6-eye1.jpg|11 Decoe Sonicx-ep6-eye2.jpg|12 Bocoe Sonicx-ep7-eye1.jpg|13 Ella Sonicx-ep7-eye2.jpg|14 Mr. Tanaka Sonicx-ep8-eye1.jpg|15 Tornado 2 Sonicx-ep8-eye2.jpg|16 X Tornado Sonicx-ep9-eye1.jpg|17 E-38 Octoron Sonicx-ep9-eye2.jpg|18 E-39 Quizon Bokkun.jpg|19 Bokkun Sonicx-ep10-eye2.jpg|20 E-21 Ballios Sonicx-ep11-eye1.jpg|21 Rouge the Bat Sonicx-ep11-eye2.jpg|22 E-70 Noizi Sonicx-ep12-eye1.jpg|23 X Cyclone Sonicx-ep12-eye2.jpg|24 E-35 Funfun Sonicx-ep13-eye1.jpg|25 Daniel Sonicx-ep13-eye2.jpg|26 E-18 Guerra-Hard Sonicx-ep14-eye1.jpg|27 Helen Sonicx-ep14-eye2.jpg|28 Frances Sonicx-ep15-eye1.jpg|29 Eggfort Sonicx-ep15-eye2.jpg|30 E-42 Torole Sonicx-ep16-eye1.jpg|31 Crab Sonicx-ep16-eye2.jpg|32 E-57 Clurken Sonicx-ep17-eye1.jpg|33 Hawk Sonicx-ep17-eye2.jpg|34 E-91 Ku-no-i-chi Sonicx-ep18-eye1.jpg|35 Cheetah Sonicx-ep18-eye2.jpg|36 E-65 Gorru-Gaooh Sonicx-ep19-eye1.jpg|37 Boom Sonicx-ep19-eye2.jpg|38 King Boom Boo Sonicx-ep20-eye1.jpg|39 BaBang Sonicx-ep20-eye2.jpg|40 BaBaBang Sonicx-ep21-eye1.jpg|41 Rocket Car Sonicx-ep21-eye2.jpg|42 E-45 Sumo-man Sonicx-ep22-eye1.jpg|43 E-66 Da-Dai-Oh Sonicx-ep22-eye2.jpg|44 Chao Sonicx-ep23-eye1.jpg|45 Bang Sonicx-ep23-eye2.jpg|46 E-74 Weazo Sonicx-ep24-eye1.jpg|47 E-88 Lightning Bird Sonicx-ep24-eye2.jpg|48 Eggfort 2 Sonicx-ep25-eye1.jpg|49 E-77 Lucky Sonicx-ep25-eye2.jpg|50 Topaz Sonicx-ep26-eyecatch.jpg|51 E-99 Egg Emperor Sonicx-ep27-eye1.jpg|52 Big the Cat Sonicx-ep27-eye2.jpg|53 Chaos 0 Sonicx-ep28-eye1.jpg|54 Egg Hornet Sonicx-ep28-eye2.jpg|55 Chaos 4 Sonicx-ep29-eye1.jpg|56 E-102 Gamma Ep.29 eye-catch card 2.jpg|57 Froggy Sonicx-ep30-eye1.jpg|58 Egg Carrier Sonicx-ep30-eye2.jpg|59 Chaos 6 Sonicx-ep31-eye1.jpg|60 Lily Sonicx-ep31-eye2.jpg|61 E-101 "Kai" Sonicx-ep32-eye1.jpg|62 Tikal Sonicx-ep32-eye2.jpg|63 Perfect Chaos Sonicx-ep33-eye1.jpg|64 Egg Mobile Sonicx-ep33-eye2.jpg|65 Prof.Gerald Robotnik Sonicx-ep34-eye1.jpg|66 Big Foot Sonicx-ep34-eye2.jpg|67 Hot Shot Sonicx-ep35-eye1.jpg|68 Laser Hunter Sonicx-ep35-eye2.jpg|69 Flying Dog Sonicx-ep36-eye1.jpg|70 Space Colony ARK EG.jpg|18 Egg Golem Sonicx-ep37-eye1.jpg|71 Shadow the Hedgehog Sonicx-ep37-eye2.jpg|72 Maria Robotnik Sonicx-ep38-eye1.jpg|73 Bio Lizard Sonicx-ep38-eye2.jpg|74 Final Lizard Sonicx-ep39-eye1.jpg|75 Charmy Bee Sonicx-ep39-eye2.jpg|76 Chaotix Sonicx-ep40-eye1.jpg|77 Vanilla the Rabbit Scarlet garcia.jpg|78 Scarlet Garcia Sonicx-ep41-eye1.jpg|79 Jerome Wise Sonicx-ep41-eye2.jpg|80 Christina Cooper Sonicx-ep42-eye1.jpg|81 Emerl Sonicx-ep42-eye2.jpg|82 Bomb Tank Sonicx-ep43-eye1.jpg|83 Miranda Curtis Sonicx-ep43-eye2.jpg|84 Gatyameca Sonicx-ep44-eye1.jpg|85 Stewart's Car Sonicx-ep44-eye2.jpg|86 Egg Spider Sonicx-ep45-eye1.jpg|87 Elmer Johnson Sonicx-ep45-eye2.jpg|88 Next Sonicx-ep46-eye1.jpg|89 Knuckles the Echidna Sonicx-ep46-eye2.jpg|90 Cream the Rabbit Sonicx-ep47-eye1.jpg|91 Doctor Atsumi Sonicx-ep47-eye2.jpg|92 Egg Giant-Makan Sonicx-ep48-eye1.jpg|93 Mothmacin Sonicx-ep48-eye2.jpg|94 Mongroun Sonicx-ep49-eye1.jpg|95 Miles "Tails" Prower Sonicx-ep49-eye2.jpg|96 Dr.Eggman Sonicx-ep50-eye1.jpg|97 Amy Rose Sonicx-ep50-eye2.jpg|98 Rouge the Bat Sonicx-ep51-eye1.jpg|99 Nelson Thorndyke Sonicx-ep51-eye2.jpg|100 Lindsey Thorndyke Series 2 (Season 3) Trivia * Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Dr. Eggman and Christopher Thorndyke are the only characters with two eyecatch cards in the series. * Cream's eyecatch cards have the same artwork that is used in Sonic Channel. * Charmy Bee is the only member of the Chaotix to have his own eyecatch card. * The Chao and Chaotix are the only cards that show more than one character. * The card for the Finalhazard has been named "Final Lizard" for unknown reasons. * "Countdown to Chaos" is the only episode to feature only one eyecatch card. * "A New Start" is the only episode in series 1 (seasons 1 and 2) that does not feature any eyecatch cards. Category:Sonic X